


Tracked

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalker, the stalkee, a secret that should never be revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracked:: Ajay:: Intro

Hunted.  
That’s what I am.  
Stalked.  
In the dead of night.  
Scrutinized.  
Every second, of everyday.  
Watched.  
From a distance.


	2. Tracked:: Kayden:: Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaydens Intro

Hunter.  
That’s what I am.  
Stalking.  
In the dead of night.  
Analyzing.   
Every second, of everyday.  
Watching.  
From a distance.


	3. Tracked:: Ajay:: Biography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay Marcelles (orginal character) biography

Maybe I should start from the beginning; hi, name is Ajay. I’m 21. I’m about 6’ 1” with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. I had a pretty normal childhood, I grew up in Boston, Massachusetts with my mom, dad, older sister, and little brother. My sister is 25 and my little brother is 16 and a pain in my ass. High school however was a horrible mistake. I had only one friend but by the time I was a junior in high school, that one friend was out of high school and in the military. In April of my junior year, I got a call… my best friend, my only friend, was dead. Killed in action in the war overseas.


	4. Tracked:: Kayden:: Biography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayden Hanes (original character) biography

My name is Kayden, I’m 21 years old. I’m pretty much like any other girl of my age. I like to go out and drink occasionally, I like to listen to music, and my favorite, stalk the one man I love. I’ll give you his name later, it’s not important now. Anyways, my favorite thing in the whole world is to hike in the woods, I think it’s the freedom that I love so much. Maybe I should give you the basic rundown of what I look like. 

I have dark black hair that comes down to my mid-back, which I usually tie up in a ponytail. I have bright blue eyes, pale-ish skin, and I’m short. I’m a whopping 5’ 1”. I think my favorite feature of myself would be my teeth; white, straight, two fangs. Yes, two fangs. 

 

Do you understand? Yes, it’s true. We do exist. I. AM. A. VAMPIRE.


	5. Tracked:: Ajay:: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One Ajay's POV

*Ajay’s POV*

I then decided that I wasn’t going to live without him. I climbed to the top of town hall bridge. I closed my eyes and took a deep, long, full breath. I repeated this several times. I was preparing to jump….

I picked up my foot, ready to take the leap. I shook with fear and with anticipation. I needed to die, I couldn’t like without Mason. I bit my lip and placed my foot over the edge…. I took the step off the edge, I was going to die, finally…

I fall over the edge, I fall for a foot or two before I stop. Did I seriously fuck up my own suicide attempt? I hang there, figuring that I for caught on the railing. I suddenly feel myself rising towards the bridge. I’m pulled up and tossed on the brick of the walking path. I look up and see this girl. A small, beautiful, young woman standing there, looking at me.

“Don’t.” she said before walking away. I stared at her. I was in shock. How did she just pull me up? She’s like itty bitty! Maybe 5’3” max, no more than 130 pounds…. Damn! She was beautiful. I have never seen anyone like her before. She was flawless… I have to find out who she is….


	6. Tracked:: Kayden:: Chapter 1

*Kayden’s POV*

I had watched him breakdown. I had watched him cry over his friend. Poor thing, he shouldn’t have had to go through that. I lost my parents, I know the pain. My poor love. I wanted to comfort him…. but given my current state, I knew I should probably have stayed away. I follow him, it’s what I do. I stalk, track, follow, watch, and… protect. I’m glad I decided to follow him tonight, I almost didn’t… I’m glad that I did… or else… I wouldn’t have him in my life anymore.  
I stood in the shadows, watching him. What was he doing? I was confused at first. Several thoughts ran through my head, first one was he was going to go bungee jumping, second was that he was meditating. But then he lifted his foot…. and leaned over the edge… I saw no bungee. He…he was… I can’t even say it. I bolted into action and ran. I got to him faster than it took him to take his first step off the bridge. I grab the back of his shirt, and hold him for a moment before pulling him back up. I lie his perfect, lean, strong, tanned body on the brick underneath us. 

I look him in the eyes. I watch him, the astonishment in his eyes, I see his brain turning, trying to figure out what just happened.

“Don’t.” I say to him. I couldn’t lose him. I just...I… I just couldn’t. I give a small smile and run off into the darkness of the cool spring night. I give him a week until he’s trying to find me and ask me how I did that.


	7. Tracked:: Ajay:: Chapter 2

*Ajay’s POV*

I sat there on the sidewalk of the bridge for a few moments before slowly standing and walking in the direction that the girl had run off in. I didn’t know what to do, follow her or run…

I wandered back home, mind racing the entire way. I silently opened the door and crept like a ninja to my room. I changed from my jeans and Patriots tee-shirt into my pajamas. I lay on my bed, my mind racing about the mysterious girl. I felt like I had met her before…. But I wasn’t sure….

*THE NEXT DAY*  
I wake and slowly get dressed before making my way downstairs. I sit at the table while my mom makes me breakfast. I look at my phone; there was a missed call. I never heard my phone ring. I begin to listen to the voicemail. 

“Ajay…. What were you thinking last night? I know what you’ve gone through, I’ve gone through it too. It’s not worth dying over. Watch your back by the way, because I’m watching you.”

I stared wide-eyed at the screen of my phone, stunned. Was that…. Her? T-the girl from last night? I couldn’t tell or was it another one of my friends who had seen it? I don’t know, oh god! I look at the time and scarf my breakfast down on the way to school. I pull into the parking lot and race towards the door. I didn’t see the ice patch…. I feel my feet go out from under me…. I’m flying through the air…. I’m sure I’m going to be taken to the hospital in a body bag after this one!

I suddenly feel myself stop falling. I hadn’t hit the ground… it didn’t hurt. I feel arms around me, I feel my feet land on the ground in one swift movement. I open my eyes and I don’t see the person who had caught me. Did I imagine this? Was I really so coordinated that I righted myself before falling? Just then I see a black haired ponytail, whoosh around the corner. Could it be? Was it her?

Now I’m starting to obsess…. I don’t know who she is… but I’m thinking…. I may be in love with her…. No. No I can’t. That’s insane! Someone of her beauty would never like someone like me!


	8. Tracked:: Kayden:: Chapter 2

*Kayden’s POV*

I ran as fast as I could into the woods, I couldn’t let him stare too long. The feeling of his eyes on mine, on me, that made the thirst too unbearable. I prayed he wouldn’t follow me. After a walk/run of about 15 minutes, I make to my house, up the stairs and face-check the bed. I scream as loud as I can into the pillow. THAT DAMN BOY WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! After gaining my composure, I dial his cell number. I wait, and wait, and wait for him to pick up, but he never does. I just leave him a message.

“Ajay…. What were you thinking last night? I know what you’ve gone through, I’ve gone through it too. It’s not worth dying over. Watch your back by the way, because I’m watching you.”

I then lie back and read my Avengers Comic book till I fall asleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I get up around 6:45 for school that particular morning, I just happened to get up late; which means I had to rush. I race down the stairs and grab a quick “meal” from the fridge and bolt out the door to my car. I speed towards the school, worried I wasn’t going to make it in time for the bell for first block. If I missed another class I would be expelled! I pull my car into the parking space and race towards the door, when suddenly, I hear a scream. It wasn’t a scared or pained scream, it was more of an “oh fuck” type of scream. I race full speed to where the scream seemed to come from. 

As I skid to a stop in front of Door 8, I see him. Ajay. He’s mid-air, feet over his head. He’s about to land and probably break his neck! I run over and grab him right before he hits the ice with his head. I hold him for a moment before putting his feet on the ground, away from the ice. I back up, still watching him before turning and bolting away. As I’m turning the corner, I feel his eyes on me. I don’t think he really saw who I was, but I’m positive he’s trying to figure it out. 

Why do I follow this boy so insistently? What is it about him that makes me go so mad!? I lose sleep over him! I’m always keeping tabs on him, saving his life, I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself……


	9. Tracked:: Ajay:: Chapter 3

*Ajay’s POV*  
I grab my towel and step from the shower. I run the towel over my wet dripping hair before wrapping it around my waist. I slowly head towards my room to get dressed for the party. I stand in my room, trying to find a clean pair of clothes… anything that’s clean! I find my favorite blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt. I pull them on along with my sneakers. I finish drying my hair then bush it out before heading downstairs to grab my wallet and keys.

*AT THE PARTY*

I walk in and find my friend Matt. We get talking before grabbing a few drinks. Yes, we’re underage, yes we’re drinking, It doesn’t fuckin matter. If you don’t like it then leave and don’t listen to the story. It’s a high school party, of course there will be drinking! So anyways, we’re standing around, listening to the music, and talking. We see the school assholes walk up and we turn our backs and try to ignore them. I then see the girl… her… my flawless beauty…. Walk into the room. She looks around and looks a bit uncomfortable. I bite my lip and smile over at her.

I watch as she goes over and talks with her best friend, Maddie. She holds onto her drink as she sits it on the table, still talking to Maddie. I smile to myself before walking to another room to play Call of Duty with a few friends. I spend nearly two hours playing this video game, losing track of time. I decide to go get a bottle of water. As I stand I hear a few people gasps and scream. I head towards the kitchen where people were gathering. I see someone on the floor, I laugh. Stupid people and their drinking games, it is called pacing yourself. Someone then rolls the moron over and we all see who it is…. It is her…. It is my love. She’s unconscious on the floor.

Naturally, my EMT skills kick in. Yes I work as an EMT in the summers, but that’s not the point. I race over and kneel beside her, checking for a pulse, signs of breathing, and possible injuries from the fall. Her heartbeat is rapid, her breathing shallow…. There is one of two options here; a) alcohol poisoning or b) drugs. I remember someone saying that she would never do drugs after her friend died in a car accident due to them. I then got to thinking…. Alcohol poisoning doesn’t cause the heartbeat to rise, but it slows the heart if anything. This wasn’t alcohol poisoning! Something wasn’t adding up… I then see her drink…. It had changed colors…. I grab her and run to my car,   
taking her back to my house to see if I could figure this out. I know I should take her to the ER, but remember, I’m an EMT, I know when to take her and when not too, so shut the fuck up. I lie her in the backseat and drive as fast as I could, legally, home. I pull into my driveway…..


	10. Tracked:: Kayden:: Chapter 3

*Kayden’s POV*

I sit on my bed after my shower, trying to find an outfit to wear. My closet it organized by colors starting with white. It goes from white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo/purple, violet, blue, brown, black. My clothes are in order by pants/bottoms in color order, followed by short sleeved shirts and long sleeve shirts in color order. I decide on a black skirt and purple tank top with a black and silver sequin cropped short sleeve top over top. I pull on my black chucks and hurry out the door to the party. 

I smile as I walk in and see my friends. Then the pain begins. The thirst; the longing for the blood of the people in the room. I need to get my mind off of this before I do something stupid, something I will regret! I go over to my friend Leah and smile.

“Hey! What’s up?” I ask, grabbing a drink. 

“Not much. Just hanging out. School’s been a bitch lately, it’s nice to just relax and not give a fuck for one.” Leah replied.   
“Agreed.” I say taking a drink. I smile and listen to the music, I feel it pulse through my veins. I see the boy I protect smile in my direction, I smile back, craving to talk to him, but knowing I couldn’t because I would more than likely attack. So instead I hang out with Leah and stand around. I hold my cup as I sit it on the table next to me, still conversing with friends. One of the guys from my Advanced Organic Chemistry class walks over and casually pats my hand, saying hey before walking off. 

After a while one of the guys from school comes over and asks me if I wanted to play cards in the kitchen with him and some friends. I smile and nod, following him, drink in hand, to the kitchen. We gather around the table and begin the game of Poker. Naturally, given my talents I win the first round. And the second, and the third, and the fourth, and pretty much everything. You see, not only can I read body language really well, but I can also read minds to a degree. I can see pictures of what people are thinking inside their heads. So of course, I see their cards. I’m evil, I know.

After about 12 rounds I begin to feel very nauseous. Everything starts to spin, I feel my heart start to race, it gets harder to breathe…. I feel like I’m falling… then… out of nowhere… everything goes black…..


	11. Tracked:: Drew

My name is Drew. I’m head over heels for Kayden. Have you seen her!? She’s fucking gorgeous! Yet alas, she does not notice me. When we work together in our Advanced Organic Chemistry class, it’s so hard not to blab my feelings for her. Tonight was my night. I had had a few drinks, I had a few shots, I was bulletproof. I was going to tell her.

I walk over and touch her hand casually to get her attention. I stealthily slip a small white tablet into her drink as I engage her in a conversation. When I’m sure the pill had dissolved, I excuse myself to prepare. Tonight, I was going to tell her how I felt and I was going to show her, if you know what I mean. 

She was going to be mine. I just had to wait until she finished the drink…..


	12. Tracked:: Ajay:: Chapter 4

*Ajay’s POV*

I carry the girl to my room and lay her on my bed. I watch her for a moment as she stirs slightly. I touch her cheek lightly, wanting to wake her. But instead, my paramedic instincts kick in. I check her breathing and pulse, again. She was starting to stabilize, but her body temperature was rising at an alarming rate so I hold a frozen sponge to the back of her neck. I sit in a chair next to my bed and watch her for hours.

A few hours later I guess I drift off to sleep because I don’t remember much after that point.

I slowly open my eyes to the bright morning sun shining through my window. I look around. I was on my own bed. She was gone. I look around, worried, I don’t see her. I look to my left and the window was open, I guess she woke up and took off. I just hope she was okay.  
I get up and grab my book bag to find my homework that is due tomorrow. I spend hours writing my english paper which honestly sucked. I just couldn’t focus. I then grab my calculus book and get to work on the damn problems. I finish that in about an hour so I then grab my computer and mess around online. I hear rustling outside but figure it was just my dog. Suddenly… something comes in from my window. I look, there was an envelope on my window sill. 

I stand and walk over to open it. I carefully open the small white envelope and read what was written.

“Dear Ajay, Thanks for saving my life. I guess we’re even now, huh? I don’t know what happened but I’m glad you were there. So thanks again. See you around. Sincerely,  
Your Hunter”

I honestly shuddered at that last part. “Your hunter” isn’t exactly something you want to hear from the girl you like at the end of her letter…


	13. Tracked:: Kayden:: Chapter 4

*Kayden’s POV*

I slowly open my eyes to the first light of the day. The sunrise was beautiful. I look around at my surroundings; I don’t recognize the room. I then see Ajay sitting in the chair next to me. I then remember the party last night before everything went black. 

I slowly stand and place Ajay’s sleeping form on his bed and tuck him in before kissing his head and grab my coat and hurry from the room. I silently climb from the window and hurry to my home. When I arrive I head upstairs to my room and grab a pen and piece of paper and begins to write.

“Dear Ajay, Thanks for saving my life. I guess we’re even now, huh? I don’t know what happened but I’m glad you were there. So thanks again. See you around. Sincerely,  
Your Hunter”

I then casually walk back to his house and slip the envelope on his window sill and hurry back to my house. Once there I sit down and begin my homework. I spend about half an hour writing my paper for English, and honestly, it was pretty great! Then I attempt my advanced calculus, meh, easy but boring. I sigh as I lie back to watch TV for the next few hours before I go out to hunt.


	14. Tracked:: NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter! i'm taking suggestions for the next few chapters!

What do you think should happen next int he story? i'm taking ideas! comment on here and let me know what you think! I hope you're enjoying this story! much love and many prayers,  
McKenzie


End file.
